Etre la dernière
by Hanaty
Summary: Tsunade prend enfin le temps de faire son deuil de ses deux coéquipiers. Mais comme toujours, leur équipe ne fait jamais les choses comme tout le monde.


Un OS qui se passe entre la fin du combat de Pain et surement le début de la menace de l'homme au masque orange (ou un truc comme ça, ma mémoire fait défaut, désolée pour les puristes). Juste une tranche de vie dans la vie de la dernière des Sannin.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Tsunade apposa finalement sa signature au dernier parchemin de la journée. Soupirant de lassitude, elle repoussa l'ensemble de la paperasse comme l'exorcisant pour qu'elle ne revienne jamais. Malheureusement et malgré tous ses efforts, demain une nouvelle tour de papier élirait domicile à la place de celle-là sur son bureau trop petit. Elle avisa l'heure. Trop tard pour diner et trop tôt pour dormir. Un sourire nostalgique glissa furtivement sur son visage. Jiraya dirait qu'il était surement l'heure de boire un coup. Il n'aurait pas tort.

Elle quitta la tente qui lui servait encore de bureau saluant les gardes en faction. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgré les effectifs doublés de redouter le pire. Pain ou Nagato -ou peu importait son nom désormais quoiqu'en dise Naruto- avait ébranlé les fondations même de Konoha, du Pays du Feu et surement de toutes les nations ninja. Si un homme était capable de détruire l'ensemble d'un village Ninja à lui seul, qu'en était-il du cerveau d'Akatsuki ? A contrario, si Naruto avait été capable de le vaincre à lui seul, elle comprenait la méfiance des Kage. A leur place, elle craindrait aussi le pire.

Elle soupira lasse.

Au moins, les travaux avançaient vite. L'hôpital était quasiment finit et la Tour des Hokage était bien entamée. Les échoppes de nourriture et d'alcool n'avaient pas attendues les murs en dur pour refleurir apportant un peu de vie dans les rues sombres.

Elle déambula encore et finalement ses yeux glissèrent sur le Mont des Hokage.

En posant le pied sur la tête de pierre du Troisième, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas venue depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait pas du moment exact. C'était surement le meilleur moment pour boire. Sortant trois verres et une bouteille de sake, elle les remplit un à un avec lenteur. Elle observa un instant ce service en jade. Il leur avait été offert par une princesse dont elle ne se souvenait pas le nom en remerciement d'un travail dont elle ne se souvenait pas non plus. C'était juste une mission facile pour l'équipe de genin prodigieux qu'ils étaient déjà à l'époque. Jouant avec son verre, elle réchauffa le liquide de son chakra. Comment, si fragile et tellement raffiné avait-il survécu à tant d'années de misère ? Comment, si petit, presque insignifiant face aux puissances dévastatrices de leur ennemis, avaient _-ils_ survécu ? Comment avait- _elle_ survécu ?

_Tsu-chan, tu te fais du mal, entendit-elle.

Elle releva des yeux embués. La silhouette large et rassurante de son coéquipier se matérialisa comme issue d'un brouillard inexistant. Ses cheveux gris en bataille tombaient sur son visage et sur ses épaules couvrant son yukata vert aux volutes grises.

Un pauvre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines. Évidement qu'il serait là...

 __Évidement_ , marmonna une autre voix plus aigüe, qu'il ne partirait pas sans te dire au revoir.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_Et toi ? Quelle est ton excuse Oro- _chan_ ? Fit-elle espiègle.

La chimère haussa les épaules d'un air contrarié. L'Orochimaru de ses souvenirs, réalisa-t-elle, n'avait pas cette folie dans ses yeux jaunes. A demi-allongé sur cette nappe, il avait juste cette douceur et cette grâce presque féminine qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Son yukata blanc élégant, parsemé de feuilles rouges et violettes, était juste assez ouvert pour entrapercevoir son torse albâtre. Il était définitivement un bel homme.

_Quelle piquette ce sake ! maugréa Jiraiya.

Elle sursauta l'ayant presque oublié.

_Toujours jaloux ? Glissa Orochimaru moqueur à Jiraiya.

Bien sûr qu'il avait suivit son regard et son fil de pensées, bien sûr qu'il lancerait une pique à Jiraiya, ça avait toujours été ainsi.

_De qui ? Un type asexué tout juste bon à faire s'évanouir les fans de bishonen ? Moi au moins il y a de la matière, je ne suis pas certain que nos performances soient comparables, renchérit le Sannin aux Crapauds en bombant le torse.

_Mais mon cher Jiraiya, fit Orochimaru d'une voix suave en caressant la joue de son coéquipier, tout dépend avec qui...

Tsunade pouffa devant l'air offensé de leur coéquipier. Ils se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Elle rit plus fort, l'alcool rougissant ses joues. Son regard tourné vers le ciel, les mains au sol, c'était comme à la belle époque, comme avant, mais en mieux.

_Vous me manquez, finit-elle par ajouter de fines larmes glissant lentement.

_Ne soit pas trop pressée de nous rejoindre..., fit Orochimaru le regard dans le vague lui aussi.

_...L'Enfer c'est largement surfait, ajouta Jiraiya en détournant les yeux.

Elle se tourna vers eux, surprise, et finalement se ravisa. L'Enfer c'était ce qui les attendait tous après tout. Peu importe pour qui ou pour quoi, ils s'étaient battu, ils étaient ninja et le sang sur leurs mains n'était pas le leur. Ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire, elles redoublèrent.

_Tsu-chan...commença Jiraiya, je n'aime pas quand tu pleures.

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air mauvais.

_T'avais qu'à rester avec moi ! C'est de ta faute si je pleure !

Le Sannin Aux Serpents éclata de rire. Après tout, elle s'énervait contre un fantôme. Leur petite Tsu n'avait pas changé.

_Et toi c'est pas mieux ! Gronda-t-elle. Si vous n'étiez pas mort...!

_Tu nous tuerais...finit Jiraiya, oui on sait...

_Des promesses toujours des promesses...renchérit Orochimaru amusé.

Tsunade essuya rageusement ses yeux mais les larmes ne cessaient toujours pas. Elle ne les avait pas pleuré. Elle n'avait pas pleuré les deux plus grands regrets de sa vie.

Le soleil pointait doucement quand elle les entendit se lever et le bruit caractéristique d'Orochimaru lissant son vêtement s'en suivit.

_Où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_On te garde une place, lança Orochimaru en s'éloignant.

Elle fixa Jiraiya le coeur gros.

_C'est promis ? Quémanda-elle.

Il lui fit un large sourire avant de s'approcher.

_Entre nous deux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent un instant mais il se retira avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent et rejoignit son coéquipier et rival en deux enjambées.

_Mais pas trop tôt ! 'Paraît qu'Oro-chan veut m'faire découvrir des trucs ! Lança-t-il à la volée s'accrochant à l'épaule d'Orochimaru.

Elle les regarda disparaître sans un mot, un sourire minuscule sur les lèvres. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble.

Elle avala un autre verre. Le sake avait refroidi, il était moins bon. Une piquette effectivement.

* * *

Un OS plutôt cours que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps. Il faisait partit d'une plus longue histoire qui ne sera pas publiée du coup, je l'ai mis là.

Si vous aimez ce genre d'ambiance, je vous conseille Requiem pour un Sannin, (qui est le second OS du « Le Retour de Jiraiya » ) un autre OS que j'ai adoré écrire (l'un des tout premiers d'ailleurs)

A bientôt !


End file.
